Only You
by Shaynezo
Summary: Aria and Hanna go on a special trip, where something unexpected happens.


Hey, hey! So, this Haria story is just a sweet/fluffy two-shot. I figured I'd post a couple of these types of stories to take a small break from all of the angst, drama, etc.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Spencer," Hanna whined. "You know where Aria is taking me. Where is she taking me?"

Spencer sighed and pushed down on Hanna's suitcase. It was overfilling with clothes. She grunted and added more pressure to it, but the latches wouldn't click in place. "Jesus, what do you have in here, the contents of Kim Kardashian's closet?"

Hanna snorted and sauntered over to help Spencer with her suitcase. "Please, that orange-skinned bitch wish she had my taste." The suitcase finally clicked shut and the girls stood up. "Where is she taking me?"

"I'm not telling you. But trust me, you'll love it." Spencer fell on Hanna's bed and studied her nails. "You know, I'm thinking of moving in with Wren. He keeps asking me."

Hanna's face lit up. "Do it! Move in with the doctor. Get your foot in the door. Work your way up the medical ladder, then blow him off for a hot surgeon from Verona. Retire at age twenty-six and buy me a warehouse full of shoes."

Spencer smirked. "Counteroffer: I retire at age twenty-two and buy you a six-month rehab treatment for shopaholics. How does Aria put up with you?"

Just as she said her name, Aria quietly slipped up behind Hanna. She was wearing a green and yellow sundress with light brown chunky sandals. A pair of white sunglasses rested on top of her head. She'd recently cut her hair and it hung at her shoulders in dark, layered curls.

Hanna stared at Spencer. "I can make a great Martini and I know how to make her scream. And, hello - " Hanna gestured down her body with her hands. "-let's face it, I can give Lauren Conrad a run for her money. She'll head for the hills."

Aria slid her sunglasses off and slipped them over Hanna's eyes. "Actually, I'm only keeping you because of your Martini ability. I've leafed through Mike's Playboys, so..."

Hanna grinned and turned around, snaking her arms around Aria's waist. "Speak of the devil." She bent her head down slightly to kiss her.

Spencer made fake gagging sounds behind them and Aria flipped her off as she and Hanna kissed. "Rude," the tiny brunette murmured loudly against Hanna's lips.

Spencer rolled her eyes. "Okay, you two. Don't deprive your brains of oxygen any longer. Lord knows Hanna can't afford to lose any brain power."

Hanna broke their kiss and whipped around. "Fuck you, Hastings."

"Bite me, Marin."

"I hope your head explodes in a freak accident at the hospital."

"I hope they cancel New Girl."

Hanna gasped, sliding Aria's sunglasses down her nose. "I hope you never get nominated for a Navel Peace Prize!"

"It's Nobel," Aria whispered behind her.

Spencer groaned. "I hope they've created a doorway on the plane big enough for your massive head to fit through. You know what they say about those with a huge ego.."

Hanna shoved the sunglasses up on her head. "At least I actually have a pair of t-"

"I'd hate to break up this little love fest, but we have to get to the airport," Aria interrupted, pointing at her watch.

Hanna huffed, but snatched her suitcase off of her bed, dragged it out of her room and down the stairs.

Aria and Spencer could hear her complaining - "I'm going to chip my nails," "The fucking airline better have Fuji water," and "Can't I pay someone to do this?"

"Jeez." Spencer nudged Aria's shoulder with her own, a tiny grin forming on her lips. "You've really got a handful with one."

"I know." Aria studied her hot pink fingernails. "I'm nervous about...you know."

"Don't be. Just relax and you'll be fine. You've practiced, right? Just take deep breaths and - since when do you like pink?"

Aria blushed. "Hanna -"

"Say no more." Spencer grinned teasingly. "You're so whipped."

"I am not whipped!"

"Aria?" Hanna's floated upstairs,"Can we get those neck pillow things at the airport gift shop?"

"Of course, Princess!"

"Whipped."

"I am not!" Aria grumbled and led Spencer downstairs. "Let's go, chauffeur."

"The things I do for friendship.."

* * *

"I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU!" Hanna threw her arms around Aria, nearly knocking her girlfriend to the floor. Italy. Aria was taking Hanna to Italy. First-class, even. "You are the best girlfriend ever!" She broke their hug, still squealing.

The three girls were standing near gate N30. Aria and Hanna would be boarding the plane any moment now. Hanna had her neck pillow tucked inside of her carry-on and she kept shifting it from shoulder to shoulder until Aria grabbed it and threw it over her own shoulder.

"Whipped," Spencer whispered under her breath.

Aria turned around to say something when the announcement for passengers on the N30 flight to Italy to board the plane blasted through the loudspeakers. "I guess we'd better go." She pulled Spencer into a hug. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too." Spencer tightened her arms around Aria's small waist. "Text me when you land, okay? Keep Hanna out of trouble."

"I can't make any promises." Aria pulled away from the hug and hastily wiped at her eyes. "Have fun playing with the doctor."

"Always do."

The two girls grinned at each other and Aria hurried off to secure a place in the boarding line, leaving Hanna and Spencer by themselves.

"Do I have to hug you?" Spencer asked playfully. "My doctor recommended that I don't hug any stray animals." But she stepped closer as she said this and opened her arms.

"I hate you," Hanna murmured as she enveloped Spencer in a hug.

"I hate you too. And if anyone else besides me ever picks on you, I'll behead them," Spencer replied affectionately. "That's my job."

"You're very charming," Hanna broke their hug, smiling up at her friend. "I'm impressed."

Spencer laughed. "Go on, get out of here before some little girl takes you home to be her real-life Barbie."

Hanna rolled her eyes. "Thanks, I'll miss you too."

Hanna turned around but Spencer grabbed her wrist. "Wait!"

"What?"

Spencer's eyes shifted over to Aria. "I didn't want to say this in front of Aria, but...be careful in Italy."

Hanna pursed her lips. "Thanks, Mom. I won't get into cars with strangers."

"That's not what I meant."

"What did you mean?"

Spencer dropped Hanna's wrist and folded her arms across her chest. "I meant, watch out for...never mind."

"No, tell me."

Spencer played with her hands, feigning anxiousness. "Watch out for the Ombra Devi."

Hanna raised her eyebrows. "The...the 'Ombra Devi'? What the hell is that?"

"It's Italian for shadow devil."

"What?"

Spencer grinned. "Legend has it, that in 1682, a creature roses from the ashes of a man who was burned to death, wrongfully accused of killing a group of young women. Every full moon, it's to be believed that this shadow monster rises from the ashes again, to seek revenge on the people of Verona."

Hanna tilted her head. "You're full of shit."

Spencer shook her head. "I'm serious." She stepped a little closer to her friend. "Legend goes on to say, that if you're out when the sun goes down, he'll attack. He blends in with your own shadow, hence the name. He can take the shape of your shadow, if you're not in a well-lit area. Folks of Italy have described him having a blank face, but when he attacks - he devours your inner being. You hear a loud hissing sound, a terrible whine and then bam - you don't know what hit you. Once he's attacked you, you start to get a horrible rash. Your entire personality changes and you turn mad. Hallucinations, both auditory and visual. Delusions. Paranoia. It only ends when the shadowed devil speaks to you - right before you commit suicide."

Hanna stared at Spencer in disbelief. "Do you expect me to believe that?"

Spencer shrugged a shoulder. Her hand disappeared into her coat pocket, removing a box of matches. "The only way to defeat him -" She lit a match and let it burn down to the end before lowering her voice and blowing it out," - is with fire. You can also create a protective circle around yourself with salt and rice." She tucked the box of matches into Hanna's pocket. "But you don't have to believe me. I didn't want to tell Aria because she was so excited for this trip."

Hanna didn't have time to say anything else, because Aria came over and latched onto Hanna's arm. "Let's go!" And then Aria was yanking her through the gates, waving goodbye to Spencer.

By the time Hanna and Aria were situated in their seats, Hanna was fidgety with anticipation. What if Spencer was right? She turned to Aria, who was getting more comfortable on her seat with pillows and blankets. Everyone around them looked filthy rich and Hanna wondered how Aria had been able to afford this trip. Aria's family weren't exactly wealthy like Spencer's.

"Babe?"

"Yeah?"

Hanna stretched back her seat. "Will you wake me up in two hours when we get there?"

"...Hanna, this flight will take at least eight hours, didn't you know that? We're flying out of the country. That's why you had to have your passport on you."

"...Seriously?"

"Yes."

"...Fuck."

* * *

:) Thoughts? Please leave reviews, guys!

3


End file.
